


The Ends of the Earth

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jesse is a Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Recall, Team as Family, angry mercy, baby pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharmercy/Rocket Angel Week stories. Mostly intertwined, except for chapter 3. Major character death in Chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desert Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Recall AU: Angela and Fareeha is in Iraq working for Helix. Jesse decides to pay them a visit.
> 
> Apologies for the mistranslations. I have an ongoing headcanon that most (if not all) the Overwatch members are trilingual, if not more.

Jesse grinned as the security guard glared at the monitor, swearing profusely in Arabic. Another guard was yelling over the communication system before getting a response. More cursing followed. “While I appreciate the attention, gentlemen, please don’t bring my mother into this. She was a saint.”

The guards turned their attention to him, confused and amazed all at the same time. “You…understand us?” one of them asked, making Jesse smile.

“Learned the basics, thought it wouldn’t hurt. Had a lovely teacher back in the day. ‘Sides, she couldn’t call me names if I understood what she was sayin’,” Jesse explained, shrugging as much as he was able to bound to the chair.

The comms came to life once again, interrupting the guards gawking at him. The door behind them hissed, revealing a familiar face, flanked by two men in uniform, Helix Security insignias plastered on their shoulders. Security Chief Fareeha Amari, very much a taller version of her mother, nodded at him before yelling in Arabic. The woman’s fury was impressive, reminding him of how Ana was during meetings. _Guess it ran in the family._ He caught the guards fumble their excuse, both visibly gulping when Fareeha said ‘shaqiq’. She hasn’t called him that in a while. 

That necklace around her neck was different though. Familiar but different.

“Apologies, Mr. McCree. You’ve been cleared for entry,” Fareeha said, urging one of her colleagues to see to his papers while the other grabbed his bags. McCree quirked an eyebrow at the formality of the situation, but shrugged. If that’s how it had to be so he can get out, so be it.

The one of the guards nodded, stamping his passport immediately, the other moving behind him to unlock his cuffs. “Much obliged.” he said tipping his hat as a thank you. “Good to see you, Chief Amari.”

“Likewise,” he replied, giving the guards a salute before exiting the holding area. “I would have been here faster if I was aware of your arrival. I had to find out from a mutual friend.”

“Is that what they call it over here?” Jesse teased, noting the blush on Fareeha’s cheeks. “Well our ‘mutual friend’ should really check her emails more than twice a day. Guess old habits die hard.”

Fareeha smiled at that. “I guess so.”

* * *

  _“Ziegler! You’re late! Again!” Ana cried, pulling the girl out of her lab by the ear. Fareeha and Jesse grinned from afar as Angela pleaded to be let go. Ana only stopped when they were nearly beside Jesse and Fareeha._

_“I forgot! I’m sorry!” Angela cried, rubbing her now red ear. “I’m so close to a break through though. I think it will help a lot.”_

_Ana waved her off. “Check your e-mails more frequently, little dove. Now, no talk about work. That’s an order. You and Jesse are to watch Fareeha for the next couple of hours until this meeting is over. Now go,” the second in command said, shoving her towards the others before walking the other way._

_Angela shuddered. Fareeha was one thing. She could handle her. Jesse and Fareeha together though…_

_Jesse wrapped an arm around Angela, Fareeha peeking out from behind him with the same mischievous grin. “Angie, guess what?”_

_Angela sighed, “What?”_

_Fareeha quickly slapped her in the arm, running away with Jesse. “Tag! You’re it!”_

* * *

The satellite office of Helix Security was smaller, but functional and surprisingly well decorated. Jesse was relieved when cold air hit him as soon as he entered the doors. The drive was filled with stories, mostly him answering questions from Saleh and Tariq. He confirmed for them, that yes, he can blindfolded and at 60 paces, while skirted around some of their questions about their captain. He wasn’t sure how much Fareeha wanted revealed about herself and her past.

Jesse took in his surroundings as Fareeha spoke to Tariq in Arabic, the boy nodding before disappearing with Saleh. “They took your bags to your room. This way,” Fareeha said, walking towards the back of the building. Off-white walls contrasted by the bright paintings lined the short hallway before they stopped at what looked and smelled like the infirmary. Jesse smiled as he entered, Fareeha visibly relaxing at the sight of the doctor. “ _Ya Amar_ , Jesse’s here.”

 _Ya Amar?_ Jesse noted the term of endearment. How long has this been going on? Longer than he was told? Jesse pushed the question aside when Angela turned towards him. Her bright blue eyes were only accented by the dark veil around her head, hiding most of her hair. “Jess! Asalaamu alaikum,” Angela greeted, giving him a hug.

“Wa alaikum salaam, little dove,” he replied, hugging her back. Angela snorted at the nickname, making him grin.

“I’m not little,” Angela said, pouting. Fareeha laughed leaning against the hospital bed.

“Compared to us, you’re a cherub,” he teased. Jesse looked around the office. He noted the Valkyrie suit in the corner of the room, staff settled beside it. Notes and sheets of papers lined the messy desk, him knowing from experience not to touch anything since Angela liked her ‘disorganized organized mess.’ “Nice gig you got here. Being with Ree and all.”

“She helps, somewhat,” Angela replied, giving Fareeha a pointed look. The taller woman kept her attention on her nails, the same mischievous smirk from long ago, clear on her face. “But it does help, all of this.” Angela gestured around her. “With their resources, I’ve been able to do upgrades to my suit, helping out in the front lines more efficiently.”

“Glad to hear that, doc,” Jesse said, settling down on the free chair in the room. He noticed the faint mark on Angela’s neck. His eyes quickly looked over at Fareeha, noting almost the same on her collarbone. “So…the recall.”

Angela and Fareeha exchanged glances. Fareeha shrugged, Angela visibly exhaling as she looked down on the ground. “I don’t know, Jess. We’d be breaking the Petras Act. The world doesn’t seem to want us.”

“Yet more and more lose their lives every day to the fighting,” Fareeha chimed in. Jesse watched as the two stared at each other, the topic clearly being a sore point for them. “I have told my superiors that if there was a chance, I will take it.”

“But?” Jesse asked, knowing the answer already. He needed to know how deep their relationship is.

Fareeha pointed to Angela. “I will not go without her.”

Jesse sighed, wishing he could light a cigarillo at this moment. The tension of the recall hung heavily in the air. “It would be just like old times. The two of us, Ree in tow, getting into all sorts of trouble.”

Angela laughed. “You mean the two of you getting into trouble and me covering for you.”

“Nah! I distinctly remember it was your plan that replaced Morrison’s rockets with confetti poppers.”

“Don’t forget that it was her that changed the colour on Reinhardt’s shield to neon pink. No one could figure out how to change it back for days,” Fareeha added, making the others laugh at the memory. “We did have fun.”

“We were the youngest. They should have expected it when they recruit a genius and a miscreant,” Angela replied, more visibly relaxed now that the topic has shifted. “But…as for the Recall….”

“Look, I ain’t here to convince you to rejoin. Heck I haven’t even answered it yet myself,” Jesse admitted. After Hanamura, he needed something quieter to think about the recall. Hearing that both Angela and Fareeha were in Iraq, both working for Helix, he decided to pay them a visit. “But, I think you’re wrong, Angie. The world might not want us but it needs us, you especially.”

Angela sighed, looking between the other two occupants. “I’ll think about it…I don’t want to break my contract since I only have a few weeks left in it but I’ll think about it.”

Fareeha scoffed, pointing to herself. “I can pull the contract for you easily, _ya amar_. Don’t worry about that.”

That word again. Jesse couldn’t help but smile. “So….Am I to be an uncle yet?”

Fareeha stared at him, blush creeping up on her cheeks. Angela raised an eyebrow, jaw tensing like she always did when she was stressed. Jesse waved their worries off. “I’d be a terrible sharpshooter if I missed the details; the matching hickeys, Angie’s necklace on Ree. Ree’s calling Angie _ya amar_ twice since I got in here,” Jesse pointed out. Fareeha continued to blush as Angela sighed in defeat. “Seems mighty serious already.”

“Wait you knew?” Angela asked, blush on her cheeks as well. Fareeha’s face continued to redden. Jesse laughed.

“Ree told me,” he admitted. “Got a message from her, all panicked and the like. Have to admit, wasn’t shocked. She would bug me…”

“Fareeha!” Angela cut in, getting up to hit her girlfriend on the shoulder. “You told him without me?!”

“He’s my best friend and I was panicking! It’s not easy to fall for someone you grew up with, let alone someone you don’t want to lose as a friend if it doesn’t work out.”

Angela visibly softened, taking Fareeha’s hand in hers. “You won’t lose me. It will work out. We make a good team.”

Jesse just smiled at them. Even when they were younger, the two were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

_Jesse peeked out from behind the crate, huffing as he tried to catch his breath. The game of tag quickly became a game of NERF manhunt, thanks of Fareeha’s personal stash of toys. He checked the toy in his hand, reloading the chamber with more darts. The hangar was quiet, save for the engineers working on the other side of the space._

_He heard someone approaching, making him gulp. For a 12 year old, Fareeha was already one hell of a shot._

_“JUSTICE FROM ABOVE!” Jesse heard, making him roll away, firing at where the girl stood. He looked up only to see Fareeha, suspended in midair by a wire, firing at him with her rocket launcher. The massive foam rocket hit him square in the chest, earning a fist pump from the younger girl. “Got him Angie!”_

_“Nice shot!” Angela said, making Jesse follow the steel cable to the catwalk where she stood. She smiled at him, sticking her tongue out as she lowered Fareeha to the ground. “We win!”_

_Jesse just shook his head, walking towards Fareeha to unbuckle the harness she was attached to. “Hell of a play. Remind me to keep my eyes in the sky.”_

* * *

 “Guess things don’t change much do they?” Jesse said, remembering their shared past. He got up and stretched, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “For what it’s worth, I’m happy that two of my best friends are happily together. Just don’t make me have to hunt one of you for hurting the other.”

Fareeha and Angela both laughed, giving him a loving smile. “You’ll always be part of our lives, Jess.”

“Good, cuz I ain’t planning on leaving,” Jesse countered with a grin. “Who’d tease and make fun of you otherwise?” Before Fareeha could reply, her stomach growled at them.

“Dinner then more catching up,” Angela said, adjusting her veil over her head. She was always one to respect the customs of another country. Jesse just laughed, wrapping his arms around both Fareeha’s and Angela’s shoulders, ushering them into towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> shaqiq - brother  
> Ya Amar - 'like the moon'/dearest  
> Asalaamu alaikum - Peace be upon you  
> Wa alaikum salaam - and upon you, Peace


	2. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Restoration - Set a few weeks after Desert Oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry!Genius! Mercy gives me life.

Fareeha shifted nervously at her seat, trying to keep her face stoic during the proceedings. One of the cameras turn towards her, the reporter saying something in Spanish she doesn’t understand. From the look on Lena’s face though, she could only assume it was unpleasant.

Since initiating the recall, Winston had thought up of ways to getting the Petras Act nullified. They couldn’t fly under the Overwatch banner officially, not yet anyways. Even after Jesse’s visit and departure, they sat on joining for another week, finally accepting when the fighting hit close to home.

* * *

_Angela bit her nails as more news came out of Switzerland. Another Omnic attack in Bern, leaving more civilians dead and a lot more injured. Jesse McCree sat on a crate, talking surprisingly fast in Spanish, wiping the blood off his cheek when they heard the explosion from nearby, the camera shaking as the reporter was covered by Jesse’s sarape._

_Fareeha grabbed the remote and turned it off, Angela already across the room unhooking the cables that attached her staff to the computer. Fareeha ran to the computer, fingers flying as she input various commands in all at once, allowing her suit to come to life in the hangar._

_“How fast can we get a transport out of here?” Angela asked, collapsing her staff into its two main pieces, fingers already unhooking the cables attached to her suit._

_“15 minutes. Tariq and Saleh have been told to gather the rest of our belongings after we’re gone and send them to where I tell them to. Aizad is prepping our transport as we speak,” Fareeha replied, “Should be in Bern by nightfall.” She turned, grabbing her jacket before grabbing a nearly suited up Angela, kissing her deeply before running out the door._

* * *

Fareeha remembered the look on Jesse and Lena’s faces when they came down from the sky, Angela’s staff already glowing yellow as she descended towards them. Pictures and video of them on the battle field, flying above cheering troops and crying citizens painted the reformed Overwatch in a good light.

Public distrust came naturally, lots of different news outlets spinning their return as an omen of times to come. It was only natural for the UN and the ICJ to take hold of the situation, summoning all known members to New York for this trial. Fareeha gulped, the idea that she was a known member of Overwatch finally dawning on her.

Angela had just taken the podium a few moments ago, one of the councilors citing many of her accomplishments. “As you recall, councilor Sokolov, the last time I stood here, you recited those exact accomplishments with praise. It was with Overwatch that I accomplished half of them.”

The councilor from Russia glared, Angela’s face remaining stoic. Fareeha let herself smile a little. She had seen Angela’s fury first hand, sometimes being at the receiving end of it. The woman became what her suit was named after in a matter of seconds, the prospect of death close to at hand when she was in this state. Angela was stubborn when it came to things she believed in. Fareeha sees Lena tense beside her, knowing that Angela will pull everything in her arsenal at this point to make the councilor.

The councilor spoke rapidly in Russian, furiously pointing at the thick bound copy of the Petras Act in front of him. Angela responded in a flurry of Russian as well, leveling the councilor with a glare. “Or did you want that in English as well?” Angela asked in English. Fareeha and Lena had to hold back a laugh, knowing the multitude of languages Angela spoke. She wasn’t a genius for nothing.

The Chinese councilor, Bao Zheng, spoke and from his hand gestures, urging both the Russian councilor and Angela to calm down. Angela backed down but the Russian didn’t, continuing to yell in his native language. Angela’s jaw tensed, making her glare at the Russian even more.

“With all due respect, councilor, you haven’t seen what we’ve seen. I must warn you that these are graphic images.” Angela nodded and Winston put up the first slide. The Russian Front, bodies of both omnics and humans alike littered the snow. Fareeha saw herself in the picture, above the rest. Mercy was on the ground, bandaging up a soldier while Tracer cradled his head.

The next slide showed Winston and Reinhardt, shielding a group of soldiers while Zaryanova fired behind the shield. Fareeha had to close her eyes at the next handful of slides; images of children, women all bloody and crying. She could still hear them. Lena’s hand was on hers, bringing her back to the courtroom, making her whisper a thank you.

“30 years ago, Overwatch was formed to deal with the First Omnic Crisis. 10 years ago, you banned us under the guise of corruption and sabotage.” Angela continued as the images flickered from the battlefield. “I would like to remind you that no evidence of corruption was ever found. That our base was blown up by a known terrorist group, which has grown stronger ever since. We have been fighting the fight many cannot. One of your own gladly joined our ranks and has been integral to winning the front in your homeland.”

The councilor flinched but said nothing, prompting Angela to continue. “If you arrest us now, the world will continue to be in danger. We, in our short time of reformation, have helped in multiple fronts; Russia, Korea and even in Australia. If you arrest us, you would be robbing the world of some of its brightest minds, its best healers and architects, not to mention its best chance of uniting both humans and Omnics. I’m not asking for myself. I’m asking for the world; Let us serve. Let us do what you formed us to do. Let us save the world, like the heroes you want us to be.”

* * *

Angela beamed as Winston cut the ribbon to the new headquarters. Fareeha stood beside her, arm around the other woman’s shoulder as the celebrations started. Angela’s empathic plea with the ICJ coupled with the renewed fighting in Korea and Brazil prompted the UN to suspend the Petras Act, their operation legitimate for now. Countries offered aid to them, many of their leaders already on their side having aided them in the past already. Russia being one of their biggest allies despite the councilor’s protests.

“To a new beginning,” Angela said, bumping her lightly with her shoulder. Fareeha just gave her a smile, taking her in hand to enjoy the day before they are called to action once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Next Chapter is ANGSTY


	3. Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Broken Wings - Not in the same timeline as the first 2.
> 
> Canon-verse. When push comes to shove, sometimes you have to push back with everything you've got.

_“Hey Hana! Show us your mech!” Fareeha cried out, Angela a few steps behind her._

_Hana peeked out from under her mech, eyebrow raised. “Why?”_

Another bullet flew past her, making her growl. Fareeha fired blindly from cover, allowing Angela’s pistol to reload after she spent another clip. She growled when her visor indicated that her fuel reserves were only 50% replenished.

Around the corner, she saw Angela, wiping sweat off her brow as she held the bandage over Hana’s leg. Fareeha let in a deep breath, standing upright to shoot the Talon agents square in the head. The bought them some time but not enough.

_“Because it looks awesome and we asked nicely?” Fareeha asked, batting her eyelashes playfully at the girl._

_Angela sighed, pushing Fareeha out of the way. “We, I in particular, need to know how it works so if there ever becomes a need for it, we can get you out safely.”_

Angela breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Hana’s condition stabilizing under her staff. She had pinged their location to Winston moments ago, Lena giving her an estimate of 15 minutes before they could get there on the VTOL.

She turned her attention to Fareeha, rocket launcher set aside, only have 2 shots left. She’d already used the rockets stowed in her armor what seemed like ages ago. Angela grabbed her staff, engaging the damage boost as they waited.

_Hana shrugged, popping her gum. “Only of you show me how your suits works after.”_

_They both smiled at her. “Deal.”_

A loud explosion rocked the building, sending dust and debris in the air. Fareeha dove for Hana, covering her with her armor while Angela dove under the girl’s mech. 10 minutes. That’s all they had to last in here.

They heard the steady rhythm of troops ascending the stairs, both sharing a desperate look in their eyes. Fareeha checked her fuel levels again. 67% it read. The mech was still working, she knew that. However, cracked glass still littered the cockpit, Hana’s blood still staining the controls. The girl tried to shield them from an explosion, allowing civilians to escape to the rescue VTOLs.

Angela crawled out from under the mech, giving her a hopeful look. “I have an idea.”

_“And this button is for emergencies only. It’s synced up to my watch here,” Hana pointed to her wrist. “I can call another mech if need be.”_

_“But when I press that button, I pretty much set off the core of the mech, overcharging it. It blows up after 3 seconds.”_

“Absolutely not!” Fareeha cried out, Angela already starting to take off her armor.

“It’s the only chance we have,” Angela replied, standing straight up again. Her eyes were in the brink of tears but remained hard with resolve. “At least the two of you will make it out. I can buy us enough time in her mech to deal som- ”

“I won’t leave you,” Fareeha yelled, taking left hand and remind her of the ring she had given her just a couple of weeks ago. “If you’re doing this, I’m staying with you.”

_“Have you ever had to use it before?” Angela asked, taking all of it in.”_

_Hana shook her head, eyes gazing down at the memory. “I’ve seen it used though. Colleague of mine back when we were helping in Australia. Boosted behind enemy lines, pressed the button and bam.”_

Fareeha pushed the mech near the door; using some of the fuel she had regained back to get it there. It was a crazy idea, but it was the only chance they had. She looked back and saw Angela, the ring on her finger reminding her of their decision. Til death do them part. She nodded, opening the hatch for Angela to climb into.

Angela clasped the final piece onto Hana’s still body and sighed. The girl was smaller but it would at least keep her protected until Lena and the rest of the team came. Her wings were already shattered from a previous impact, scattered haphazardly in the corner. She kissed Hana’s forehead, before putting Fareeha’s helmet on her. The daughter they never had.

_“He..didn’t make it,” Hana confirmed. “Helped us a lot though. His sacrifice was pretty much the turning point of that war. The KASF has made strides into training us how to bail out from it.”_

_Fareeha nodded, stroking the girl’s arm to comfort her. “Thanks for showing us the ropes, Hana.”_

Angela stepped into her arms, kissing her deeply. “Ich liebe dich,” she whispered after they parted.

“Ana Bahibbik,” Fareeha replied, squeezing her arm as the medic climbed into the cockpit. The footsteps were closer now.

The mech turned on, alarms blaring from the inside. Angela flipped the necessary switches, checking the defense matrix to see if it was functional again. Fareeha hoisted her rocket launcher onto her back, Angela’s pistol in her hands. The footsteps stopped, both of them looking at each other, nodding before the door burst open.

_“Don’t forget your promise!” Hana cried out as they started to walk away._

_“We won’t,” they said in unison._

* * *

_"Memorials are being held all over the world for the fallen heroes. Fareeha “Pharah” Amari, 32, and Dr. Angela “Mercy” Ziegler”, 37, died in yesterday’s siege after helping evacuate the resident’s of several apartment blocks. Officials say both were caught in what seemed to have been an explosion, several assailants also being killed during the fighting._

_The aftermath of the siege in Paris has brought attention to the terrorist organization known as Talon, many countries now on a man hunt for the one they call 'Reaper'." The journalist said standing right outside of the Paris memorial. "_ _Overwatch member and official press liaison, Lena “Tracer” Oxton, sent out the following message only moments ago."_

_  
_'We would like to thank everyone for their kind words and condolences. It is always a hard when we lose one of our own on the field, but losing two of our most senior and beloved agents is… painful. Angela and Fareeha weren’t just our colleagues; they were family. Please respect our wishes for privacy at this time as we are all grieving the loss of our sisters. They were the world to us, and they gave themselves for a better world. So please...just leave us alone for a while.'_ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry fam. I cried while writing this FYI


	4. Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 – Family Friendship – Set 13 years after Chapters 1 and 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apology chapter for the one previous. Super fluffy.

Fareeha smiled as the Watchpoint drew closer. Lena gave them a thumbs up from the cockpit, talking rapidly to the communications tower before starting to descend. “Tango Niner Niner. Payload approaching, T-minus 13 minutes,” Tracer said with a wink. Fareeha rolled her eyes, remembering the early days of the reformation quite well. “Welcome back, loves.”

“Glad to be back,” Ana said from her seat, voice low as to not wake the sleeping toddler in her arms. Nathifa slept through the entire flight, passing out in her ‘sitto’ the moment she was allowed out of her own seat. “She’s going to love it here.” Angela nodded, stroking a strand of black hair away from the girl’s face.

The reformation of Overwatch and its continued success in peace keeping afforded them an honorable discharge and retirement 5 years ago. Fareeha proposed to Angela the night of their retirement ceremony, spending a good 13 years together already. She smiled as she remembered Reinhardt crying when he gave Angela away, the sniffles of Jesse behind her as they said their vows, the hoots and hollers from Zarya and Lena as they kissed as wives for the first time.

They had decided to settle in Switzerland, knowing the country would provide everything they needed for their daughter and more. It also helped them transition into civilian lives easier, being in a naturally pacifist country. Angela was able to open her own private practice a few streets down from their home, often coming home for lunch with them. She had found a job as a self-defense instructor while Ana enjoyed her long overdue retirement. She had only retired when Angela was close to giving birth, gladly taking their offer to move in with them in the new home they purchased.

When both of them settled into their new lives, they looked into starting a family. Angela, being herself, researched everything thoroughly, the advancements in the early 21st century regarding bone marrow embryos making it very possible to have a child from their own DNA. Hana was delighted when they told her, the girl being the product of the same process. There was an outpouring of congratulations from both new and old agents when they announced they were expecting, both Jesse and Mei crying when they broke them the news.

Nathi’s birth was an ordeal. Angela, as a precaution of her age, was admitted to the hospital 3 weeks early. Her contractions started shortly after, but even after 2 days of pain, the little Amari didn’t want to leave. A quick ultrasound showed that the girl was in the breech position, prompting the doctors to perform an emergency c-section. Nathifa Emilia Ziegler Amari was born 2 and a half weeks premature, but healthy on the afternoon of the 15th of July. It was almost 3 years ago now.

Nathifa stirred, small hands coming up to her eyes. “Ammi?” the girl said, looking up with eyes still droopy with sleep.

“I’m here, habibti,” Fareeha replied, leaving Lena in favour of her daughter. “We’re almost there. You get to see ‘umpa again!”

The promise of seeing ‘umpa brought a smile on Nathifa’s face. Though they still weren’t sure who ‘umpa was, she knew the girl would be happy just to see the three men she referred to as her grandfather: Torbjorn, Reinhardt and Jack.

Lena had told them that before she left to pick them up, Zarya had to hold back Reinhardt and Torbjorn from fighting about the term again. She knew there would be many competitions between the three men as to who can spoil little Nathifa the most during their 2 week stay.

“Eonni?” Nathifa asked, pointing to the stuffed bunny that sat on top of their suitcase.

“She’ll be there too. She’s coming in from Seattle to see you, bärli,” Angela assured, knowing Nathifa missed Hana. The girl was a frequent visitor, often considered by the rest as their eldest daughter. They never corrected it, easily accepting their roles as mothers to the team, and Ana being the grandmother to everyone.

Lena called back for everyone to buckle in, Nathifa fussing about being put back in her own seat. “Nathi,” Fareeha cooed, “if you sit quietly, you can see Unkie Jesse.”

“Oh god, Fareeha, don’t work her up,” Angela said, smirk betraying her tone. “You have to be quiet til we land then, little one.”

“UNKIE JESSE UNKIE JESSE!” the toddler yelled, clasping her hands on her mouth immediately and nodding.

Lena descended, the VTOL coming into a soft stop before the engines died down. “We’re here! Thank you for flying Air Overwatch. Please don’t forget your belongings,” Tracer said, swinging the keys in her finger. Fareeha and Ana laughed, Angela rolling her eyes at the Brit’s antics. “Ok Nathi, you can talk now.”

“Lena! Out!” Nathi pointed to the buckle across her torso, the Brit laughing as she took the clasp off. “’Ank you.”

“Awww,” Lena cooed, picking the girl up and twirling her. Nathi laughed, enjoying the attention before they heard the door hiss open.

The sight of Zarya greeted them, broad smile on her face. Her hair was still dyed bright pink, though more scars were noticeable on her face and arms. “Dobro pozhalovat'! Fareeha! Ana! Angela! We have missed your presences!”

Angela and Ana stepped into the woman’s hug, Fareeha opting to wait until they can do their normal handshake. It was only then did Fareeha notice her daughter’s frightened demeanor. “Oh habibti, it’s okay,” Fareeha said, grabbing Nathi from Lena. “This is Aleks. She’s a friend.”

Nathi buried her face further into her neck, playing shy. Angela moved towards them, holding out her arms for Nathi to come to. The girl practically leapt from one mother to another, making the other women smile.

“Before you go outside, let’s take a photo, yeah? We won’t get much of a chance later once everyone wants time with her,” Lena suggested, taking her phone out. “Oi! Ana! You too. You’re an Amari as well.”

Ana joined them, standing beside Angela and Nathi while Fareeha stood behind. “One, Two, say cheese!” The sound of a shutter went off, Lena and Zarya smiling at the picture. “Perfect!”

“We need to take one with everyone later,” Angela reminded them, shifting Nathi to her other hip.

“Oh for sure, for now though, I think there’s a certain cowboy that is itching to play with this one,” Lena said, booping Nathi’s nose.

As if on cue, Jesse poked his head in, smiling brightly at his family. “Bärli!”

“UNKIE JESSE!” Nathi screamed, wiggling too much. Angela set her down and the girl immediately ran to Jesse, fingers already taking the shape of a gun. “POW POW POW!” Everyone laughed, Jesse mimicking the little girl as they ran down the ramp.

Fareeha kissed Angela on the head, squeezing Ana’s shoulder as well. This was their family, as crazy as it might be.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this lovely picture by SuperRisu (http://superrisu.tumblr.com/post/148318996817/and-the-two-of-them-had-a-complete-family-once). Go check her stuff out. It's amazing.
> 
> Translations  
> Nathifa – Egyptian Arabic meaning “Pure”  
> sitto - grandmother  
> Ammi – mother  
> Habibti – beloved  
> Eonni – Korean for Older Sister  
> Bärli – little bear  
> Dobro pozhalovat'! – Welcome!


	5. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 – Public Scandal
> 
> Modern Political(ish) AU. Both of them are in their mid 20s. Not related to the other drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. I am so tired from work. Tomorrow's will only be posted on Saturday. Sorry

 

_“Come on, Tariq! How bad could it be?” Fareeha teased, stopping the car around the corner from the club. “A couple of drinks, max. Then we’ll head back to the hotel.”_

_“Your mother is going to kill us,” Tariq said, sighing. “Fine.”_

_Fareeha grinned. This was going to be fun._

* * *

 

How she ended up in this situation, Angela didn’t’ really understand. Her head was pounding with the tell tale signs of a hangover. She let out a groan, suddenly realizing she wasn’t in her room. These sheets were nicer, faint smell of jasmines and spices mixed into something she really hoped was just in her imagination.

Someone behind her groaned, the arm wrapped around her naked frame coming off as its owner turned the other way. Angela held in her breath, slowly peeking over her shoulder to see a mop of ebony hair, sun-kissed skin of its owner falling just above the shoulder. Whoever it was was as naked as her. _Oh shit…_ Angela coming to a full realization of what transpired the night before.

She slowly lifted the sheets, noting the expensive looking jeans and jacket hat lay over top her clothes. She was going to murder Aleksandra for this, once she recovered from the hangover. For now though, she quietly put on her clothes, grabbing her heels and purse before exiting the hotel room.

* * *

 

Lena grinned at her, watching as the normally well kept ‘Doctor Extraordinaire’™ walked passed their living room window. “Not a word, Oxton,” Angela threatened, only getting a bigger grin from the other woman.

“WALK OF SHAME INCOMING!” Hana announced, running away immediately as Angela came through the door. A chorus of hoots from the rest of her roommates made her groan loudly.

“Fuck all of you,” Angela swore, feet stomping the entire way to her room before the door slammed.

* * *

 

A knock on the door woke her up, a note sliding underneath her door. Angela groaned, alarm clock blaring the numbers of the early evening. “Fuck…”

She got up and retrieved the note, cursing under her breath as her headache kicked in once again.

_Sorry for teasing. Come eat dinner. We ordered Pizza and extra greasy wings_

  * _Lena_



Angela smiled for the first time that day, grabbing her PJ bottoms before exiting her room.

“Sleeping Beauty has awaken,” Aleks announced when she saw the blonde come down the stairs. Angela flipped her of, taking her usual chair by the TV. “And for the record, you won the bet last night. I’ll pay you tomorrow.”

“Good,” Angela smiled, taking a bite out of her meal.

“Oh holy shit,” Hana said, turning up the volume on the TV. “That’s you!”

Angela turned towards the TV, grainy video of her grinding up against the woman she woke up with earlier. The club was packed with bodies but the video was focused specifically on her.

_“Looks like love is in the air, this time for the daughter of the Egyptian Ambassador. Fareeha Amari, daughter of Ana Amari, was seen at a club yesterday evening, drinking and dancing with a particular blonde woman. Club goers say that the two were pretty much inseparable all evening.”_

_“Our sources say that it’s none other than Dr. Angela Ziegler, the same Dr. Ziegler who won the Lasker awards jut last month.”_

_“Boy, they’d sure make a pair, huh, Kent?”_

_“That they do, Dave. Now over to Joyce with sports, Joyce.”_

3 pairs of eyes stared at her, Angela’s pizza falling on the floor at the revelation.

“HOLY SHIT!”

* * *

 

“I’m going to fire your security detail,” Ana said, turning the TV off, glaring at her daughter. “What were you thinking?”

Fareeha didn’t respond, opting to stare blankly at the ceiling as her mother continued to yell. “I’m sending you back to Switzerland. Clearly bringing you with me was a mistake.”

“WHAT?” Fareeha stood, towering over her mother. “One night out, and I’m sent back? What happened to family bonding?”

Ana scoffed, sitting back down at her desk. “I give you one night and you manage not to only tarnish my reputation, but the reputation of one of the most brilliant doctors of this time. This is a PR nightmare, Fareeha. I support you, you know I do. But your actions, especially about your preferences, will have me in a political bind back home. They aren’t as receptive of it, you know that.” Fareeha could only glare at her mother, the woman’s stern gaze only being broken by the sound of the phone. “Yes? Uh huh. Okay. No no, don’t do that. Send her in.”

Fareeha sighed, turning towards the door as Ana’s secretary came in. “For what it’s worth, thanks for supporting my ‘preferences’.”

* * *

 

“I don’t think I told you so is sufficient for this,” Tariq said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Fareeha could only scoff, flicking ash off hers.

“It was worth the lecture,” Fareeha admitted, remembering how the doctor smelled. How her moans sounded angelic in her ears, the way she tasted...

“You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?” Tariq asked, noting the spacely look on his charge. “Man, she must have been something..."

Fareeha smirked. “You have no idea.”


	6. Zero to Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 – Distance/Closeness
> 
> Set at the same universe as Chapter 5. Lena & Hana are 21 in this. Zarya is 22. Fareeha is 24 and Angela is 27.

“It’s tradition! If you want to date Angie, you’re going to have to sit through this,” Hana said, forcing the taller girl on the seat. Fareeha huffed, not used to being handled by someone so small yet so forceful. She could smell the popcorn cooking in the kitchen, Hana sitting at the other end of the couch flipping through the movies on the flash drive.

“I feel like you’re lying to me,” Fareeha said, settling in. To be honest, she was warned by Angela weeks ago about this. Though they Skyped each other regularly, actually getting time together was a rarity. Fareeha was used to long distance relationships, being the daughter of a politician. Whether it was with her mother, her friends or her exes, there was always some sort of the distance between them.

Hana scoffed, “If I was lying to you, I’d tell you Angela loves spicy food just to break you up.” The girl said, stopping on the Disney folder. “DISNEY NIGHT!”

A chorus of yes came out of the kitchen, Angela coming out shortly after with 4 bowls of popcorn. “For the last time, Lena, we’re not drinking Screech! I don’t know what it is and from your description, it shouldn’t exist.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, doc? Geez,” Lena said, both her and Zarya joining them with various drinks in their hands. “We don’t know what you like, love, but we have everything under the sun, including authentic moonshine.”

“Moonshine?” Fareeha asked, grabbing a beer from the coffee table.

“Yeah! Hana’s classmate knew a guy who knew a guy. Smuggled it in from our road trip from the US. Thought they were going to take away our visas but voila” Lena explained, pointing proudly at the clear bottle in front of her.

“Wait, so that bottle is legitimate moonshine?” Angela nodded, taking a sip out of her own beer. “Wow. I’ve never had some.”

“I don’t advise drinking it at the end of the night. If you want some, do it now,” Angela advised, nodding to Zarya to pour a shot of each of them. “Lena ended up on the roof of the Health Sciences Building, stark naked before. Hana…we don’t talk about Hana’s incident.”

“Yeah we don’t. Cheers,” Hana said, all of them taking their respective shots. The clear liquid burned doing down but it was surprisingly smooth. “Don’t go near fire for the next hour. Now everyone shut up, Little Mermaid is coming on.”

“Not again! Hana we saw that last time!” Zarya complained, tossing a piece of popcorn at the young engineer’s head.

“No we didn’t! We watched Anastasia last and that wasn’t even Disney! And no Lena, we are not watching Mary Poppins for the 17th fucking time!”

Lena flipped Hana off, going back to mixing herself a drink. Fareeha took their interaction in stride. Angela, she knew, was getting her 3rd doctorate. Why she chose Ottawa, she didn’t know, but she was happy she did. They wouldn’t have met otherwise. Zarya, called only by Angela as Aleks, was getting her masters in physiology. The imposing woman was very friendly, often the one saying hello from beyond Angela’s door during their Skype dates.

Hana and Lena were still undergrads, the former being a software engineering student, while the other was studying…she didn’t know what Lena was studying. She knew she was a track runner though. They all lived in the student house Hana’s parents bought for her, biggest restriction being that it was only to be occupied by girls. How her girlfriend ended up with them, would be a question for another time.

“Hana, we did watch Little Mermaid last time. And since I know my choice of Aladdin is going to get vetoed, why don’t we let Fareeha decide,” Angela said, settling closer to Fareeha.

Fareeha shrugged, wrapping her arm around the doctor. “Doesn’t matter to me, I love all of them.”

Hana blew her a raspberry. “Lies. Everyone has that one Disney movie that was THEIR movie. Mine was Little Mermaid. Angie’s is Aladdin...which makes a lot of sense now.” Angela blushed, tossing popcorn at Hana. “Lena is weird and loves Mary Poppins and Zee loves the Lion King.”

“Mary Poppins is a timeless classic, thank you,” Lena defended after taking a sip out of her cup.

Fareeha thought about it. When she younger, she would play mostly with boy’s toys, growing up with mostly male cousins. All of her female cousins were too young for her or they had already moved to another country. By the time she was 8, she knew more about GI Joe’s and Transformers than Barbie or Jem.

Disney movies were the exception though. She loved them, from the classics like Snow White to the latest CGI ones. She had a soft spot for Mulan, Fantasia and Frozen though she also loved Meet the Robinsons and Beauty and the Beast. The one movie she watched over and over again though was… “Hercules,” Fareeha said.

4 pairs of eyes looked at her. “Hercules would have to be my go to Disney movie. It just…hits home I guess.”

“Yes! We can drink to it too!” Hana cried out, shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth, picking the movie to start.

“We normally do a drinking game to this,” Zarya explained, grabbing the remote from Hana to pause the movie. “Sip for every adult joke. 2 if you didn’t hear it before. Round of shots for every song and reprise. Think you can handle it?”

Fareeha smiled, “Line them up, big girl.”

Angela stroked her back, giving her an easy smile. Fareeha could see herself getting used to this. She liked these girls. “Cheers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this AU is fun to write. I might do more for Time after Time. For now, enjoy the penultimate chapter of this AU


	7. Questionable Virtues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 5, set before Chapter 6. This modern/political AU is too much fun. There were also subtle changes to the first 6 chapters. It was just minor edits, don't worry.

The sight of the woman made multiple heads turn. Maybe it was the fact she was gorgeous; it wasn’t everyday you meet someone who can rock a plain white T, jeans and chucks and still look like she was going to murder you. Maybe it was the 2 very angry, very imposing men that surrounded her when she entered (to be honest though, the men were all softies and were utterly bored with their charge’s antics).

Maybe it’s because it wasn’t everyday that the university hospital got the daughter of a foreign dignitary just walk in. Maybe it was all 3 factors. Who knows. The nurses certainly didn’t and they all have their own version of what happened that day.

The nurses at the reception desk all visibly gulped when the woman took off her sunglasses. Honey eyes met them with a small smirk. “I’m looking for Dr. Ziegler. Do you know where to find her?”

One of the nurses nodded, pointing to the surgical ward. “I can page her if you like,” the woman offered.

“No thank you. She isn’t in surgery is she?” Fareeha asked, leaning on the counter of the desk, teeth showing as she smiled. The nurse fought back a blush.

“Shouldn’t be for another hour. Go on through. It’s the 3rd door on the left,” Another nurse said, hovering over the one at reception. Fareeha smiled and thanked them, walking through the double doors, guards in tow.

“Holy shit…” the reception desk nurse said, burying her face in her hands.

“Honey, we need to have at talk,” the other nurse said, patting her on the shoulder.

* * *

“I CANT BELIEVE YOU, FAREEHA!” Ana yelled, fingers taking off her glasses and started massaging her temple. In front of her was her daughter, splayed out on the couch in her office, eye hidden under a packet of ice.

“At least I was already at a hospital when it happened,” Fareeha offered, earning a groan from her mother.

“Did you at least get her number?” Ana asked, Fareeha giving her a smirk.

* * *

 “YOU WHAT?!” Hana yelled, actually pausing her game to turn to her. Angela flopped down on the girl’s unmade bed, not caring if she crushed the bag of chips on it.

“That girl I slept with. The diplomat’s daughter,” Angela replied. “She showed up at the hospital. We flirted. Oh god I’m going to get disbarred for this…”

“You’re not a lawyer…”

“Shut up! You know what I mean,” Hana scoffed, Angela continuing her explanation. “Anyways, I gave her my number, she leaned in for a kiss and I panicked…”

“You panicked…and that made you punch her in the face?” Hana asked her, not believing her ears. Angela groaned into the sheets. “OH! I gotta tell Lena and Zee about this.” Angela groaned into the sheets even more.

* * *

“No,” Saleh said, looking at Fareeha evenly. “Last time you saw her, she punched in the face. I’m surprised your mother hasn’t fired me.”

Fareeha scoffed, picking at her nails. “That punch, I have to admit, was provoked by me. Ammi knows that no one else can put up with me. Only you and Tariq have lasted.”

“Joy,” Saleh responded.

“Come on! It’s literally down the road. She’s bringing a friend so it won’t’ just be us. My virtue will remain intact,” Fareeha clarified.

“You had virtue to begin with?” Saleh asked, getting a punch on the shoulder in return. “Fine. It’s just coffee. What could go wrong?”

* * *

“So no police charges are going to be filed,” Angela said as she entered the student house, a sigh of relief coming from Lena and Hana in the living room. “Ana Amari pulled some strings and threatened to sue the news agency of that journalist who grabbed me and Fareeha. She personally came by the hospital to tell me this. So that’s the good news.”

“There’s a bad news?” Hana asked, leaning forward now.

Angela sighed, “Fareeha was with her and gave me these. I have 24 hours to decide if we’re going with her. Her mother seemed okay with all of this, which is concerning…” Angela said.

Hana and Lena’s eyes went wide, the envelope’s contents revealed the concert tickets and VIP badges for the Lucio concert in Toronto.

“OMG! Yes! Angie, I don’t care what you feel about this girl! We’re going to this,” Hana said, picking up the VIP badges. “These have been sold out for months!”

“How are we getting there?” Lena asked, Angela sighing again. “Private jet?” Angela nodded. “She is head over heals for you, doc.”

“I know,” Angela whined, sitting at her chair. “What if it doesn’t work out?”

“What if it does?” Lena questioned, taking a sip out of her beer. “Ever think about that?”

* * *

How she ended up in this situation, Angela understood completely. After the concert, they had gone to the after party, where Lucio offered them the use of his private booth. Lena and Hana disappeared into the sea of party goers, Zarya going after them to make sure they don’t get hurt/hurt anyone.

Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry but there was no sign of a hangover. _That’s a first_ , Angela thought to herself as she let out a groan. She suddenly realized she wasn’t in her room. There was only one bed in this room. These sheets were nicer too, faint smell of jasmines and spices mixed into something she really vividly remembered from the night before.

Someone behind her groaned, the arm wrapped around her naked frame wrapping tighter around her. Angela held in her breath, as the person behind her started planting kisses along her bare shoulder. “Morning,” Fareeha said, voice still husky from sleep.

Angela slowly peeked over her shoulder to see a mop of ebony hair, eyes already playful as Fareeha smiled at her. “Not planning on leaving me alone again, are you? Cuz I gotta admit, that stung a little.”

“Awww did I hurt your feelings?” Angela teased, turning into Fareeha’s embrace. Fareeha pouted, making her laugh. “You know, we gotta stop meeting like this.”

It was Fareeha’s turn to laugh. “What? The stumbling into my hotel room, late at night just so we can have sex after a night of partying not doing it for you?”

Angela shook her head. “I want some romance. You haven’t even bought me dinner yet.” she cooed, immediately laughing. “God I couldn’t even get through that.”

Fareeha held her closer, just wanting the moment not to end. She knew though that it wouldn’t last though. The minute they get back to Ottawa, the minute she had to leave again for Switzerland. “You sure you’re good with long distance relationships?” she asked, gently stroking Angela’s hair. Angela nodded, placing a kiss on Fareeha’s neck.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re worth knowing,” Angela replied, propping herself up to place a kiss on Fareeha’s lips. “You’re worth it.” Angela broke into a smirk, fingers sliding down Fareeha’s body, “I think it’s time for a physical, don’t you say?”

Fareeha smiled, surging up to capture Angela’s lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week's done even if this one is late! Woo! Back to writing this 1920s thing I've been putting off


End file.
